


Don't Force It, Dear

by Solena2



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Can Be Read As Romantic, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solena2/pseuds/Solena2
Summary: What do you see when you look at me?
Relationships: Flowey & Papyrus (Undertale)
Kudos: 8





	Don't Force It, Dear

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write this attempting to make it shippy. It just kind of happened on its own.

What are we to you?

Is what I want to cry to the heavens

Is there anything I can do?

For you to see me

I want you to know that I’m real to myself

But how to tell you?

You’ve never listened before

You say “Love is war”

But that’s just an excuse

What you tell yourself to justify this

Does it sound so hollow

Even to you?

I’d ask you why you look at me and see

Nothing but a tool

Nothing but a fool

But we both know the answer

I don’t need your trite comforts

I never needed a false smile from you

Who are your words really for?

When both of us know none of them are true

What am I

To you?


End file.
